


Another Moment in Time

by Persiflage



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Episode: s02e14: Such Sweet Sorrow, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It, Flash Fic, Future Fic, Girl Saves Boy, Michael is canonically bossy, Naked Female Clothed Male, Sequel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Michael's rescued Christopher Pike, now for the journey home.





	Another Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alethia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/gifts), [Bethany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethany/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Moment in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550891) by [Alethia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia). 



> So [Alethia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia) wrote [A Moment in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550891), in which Michael uses the Red Angel suit to save Chris Pike's life, and Bethany commented about the size of the 'pod' Michael brought with her to rescue him in - and my Bitch Muse shouted 'Write it!' and, well, I did...

“Get in,” Michael tells Chris, gesturing at the pod. She taps a panel and a hatch opens on the side. Peering in he can see a bed and not much else. It’s going to be close quarters, but on the other hand, he won’t be horrifically burned by radiation. 

As he’s still staring, he feels Michael’s hand on the small of his back, pushing a little. He turns to look over his shoulder and sees that she’s closed up the red angel suit, and he frowns at her.

“C’mon, Chris, get in before someone gets through that door.” Her tone is a little more urgent now, so he steps into the pod, and is both relieved and slightly dismayed when she steps in after him. 

He sits on the edge of the bed, and watches as she points something that looks like a rather more advanced tricorder at the Red Angel suit, then taps at a panel on the inside of the pod, closing the hatch.

“What’s going on?” he asks.

“The suit will take us back to my tether point,” she says, “and it’ll carry the pod, with us inside, along with it.”

“Why are you not in the suit?” he asks curiously.

“Because if I was in the suit rather than in here, I wouldn’t be able to do this.” She pushes him backwards, and he gets the message, swinging his legs around to lie full length on the bed, then she climbs on top of him, before lowering her mouth to his, kissing him greedily.

He groans into the kiss, his arms automatically wrapping around her, and she shifts against him very deliberately, making him groan a second time as his cock responds enthusiastically. She continues to kiss him, her mouth hot and hungry, as she rocks her body over his, and he swears he can feel the heat between her thighs, even with his long jacket and his uniform pants in the way.

“Wait,” he gasps, pushing her up a little, then fumbling quickly with his jacket.

Michael hums appreciatively, then makes short work of getting his jacket unfastened and off, tossing it to the floor with a fine carelessness that he finds even more arousing. 

“Are we really going to have sex in here while this pod carries us to the future?” he asks, his voice gone husky with desire.

“Can you think of a better use of our time?” she asks, arching one eyebrow in that maddeningly familiar way.

“No,” he says, and pulls her body flush against his, knowing his uniform pants are doing nothing to hide how achingly hard he is. 

He slides down the zipper on her suit, then she unfastens his pants before sliding a hand inside and curling her fingers loosely around his hot, hard flesh.

“Michael,” he groans as her thumb slides over the slick head of his cock.

“Chris,” she breathes against his chin, before her mouth meets his again. “Inside me, now.” It’s an order, not a request, he notes, and shivers pleasurably at being given orders. That hasn’t happened in the longest time. 

It takes a little manoeuvring to get her out of the suit completely, and then he clasps her hip with one hand and slides two fingers of his other hand inside her, checking that she’s wet enough to take him in. She moans, the sound loud in the confined space of the pod, then she clasps the base of his cock and guides him inside her. 

“Fuck, Chris,” she gasps as he stretches and fills her. 

“Okay?” he asks.

“So good,” she tells him. She shifts until she’s stretched out on top of him again, then she rocks forwards and back, and he groans.

“Fuck, Michael,” he gasps as she tightens around him, already climaxing and they’ve barely started. 

“Been waiting a long time for this,” she says, something dark in her tone that sends another shiver of pleasure through him. 

“Never thought I’d get to have this with you,” he says, a little giddy at what’s happening. 

Sadly it doesn’t take her long to bring him to a climax, and he gasps her name repeatedly, like a prayer to a deity, as his hips buck beneath her. He remembers angels are considered heavenly beings, and contemplates the fact that he’s travelling through time while having sex with the ‘Red Angel’, and his orgasm hits him like a kick from a wild horse.

“Wow!” he says afterwards when Michael’s lying spent and limp atop him. He draws a hand lightly down her spine. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she says, sounding quite as wrecked as he feels. “That was pretty amazing.”

He hums agreement, feeling sleepy, sated, and quite content. “Thank you for coming to rescue me.”

“Any time,” she murmurs. 

He nuzzles the top of her head, and she shifts, lifting her head to press her lips lightly to his.

“Best first time ever,” she says, and he chuckles.

“Yeah.” They trade soft kisses for a little while, then he asks, “How much longer will this trip take.”

She shifts up onto her knees, and he bites back a moan as his softening cock slips from her. He looks over towards the hatch but he can’t tell what she’s looking at.

“Just about long enough to make ourselves decent again.” She climbs off him, then bends to pick up her flight suit. “Don’t worry, though, we’ll have plenty of time for another round once we’re back.”

She picks up his jacket and passes it to him, then pulls on her suit, and he feels a surge of desire as he watches her. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he tells her, tucking himself back away and refastening his pants before he stands and pulls on his jacket.

“Same,” she says, smiling at him as she zips up her suit. She leans up and kisses him, and he wraps his arms around her. “You’re in for a surprise when we arrive.”

“Oh?” She smirks. “A nice surprise, I hope?”

“Well I hope so, too.”

He raises his eyebrows but she just smirks some more, and he huffs a laugh at her refusal to elaborate. He gets his jacket fastened, then they sit side by side on the edge of the bed while the pod finishes its trip. Her hand slips into his, and he laces their fingers together, then lifts their joined hands to press a kiss to her knuckles.

He feels the pod slowing down, and Michael squeezes his hand tightly, then moves away from him to the hatch control panel, tapping out a quick sequence.

“Ready?” she asks, turning to look at him.

He gets to his feet and steps behind her. “Not really,” he admits. “But it’s a bit late to back out now.”

She chuckles, then grabs his hand again. “You’ll be fine,” she tells him.

The pod stops, and Michael opens the hatch, then steps out, drawing him after her. They’re in the _Discovery_ ’s shuttlebay, he notices, then he spots the three people waiting for them: Jett Reno and Ensign Tilly are no surprise, but the older woman with short cropped hair and arms folded over her chest is definitely a surprise. 

“Katrina?” 

She nods. “Hello, Chris,” she says, then turns her attention to Michael, who Chris notices looks wholly unrepentant.

“Really?” Michael asks. “Are you _that_ surprised? I came back for you, after all.”

Katrina Cornwell shakes her head. “Totally impossible,” she says with a heavy sigh. Then she smiles. “Good work, Commander.”

Michael chuckles. “Thank you, Katrina.” Then she tugs on Chris’ arm and draws him over to Katrina Cornwell as Tilly and Reno move past them towards the pod and the suit.

“It’s good to see you again,” Chris tells Katrina.

“Likewise.” To his surprise she hugs Michael, and she hugs the older woman back, one-armed since she has yet to let go of Chris’ hand.

“Let’s go and talk in my office,” Katrina suggests, and off Chris’ look of enquiry, she says, “I’ve resumed my role as a therapist. I figured if anyone needed it, it’s this crew.”

He nods his understanding. “Yeah.”

“Where’s my mom?” Michael asks.

“Working with Georgiou and Stamets in the engineering lab.”

Michael nods. “I’ll catch up with her later, then.”

“She’s going to have words,” Katrina says in a warning tone.

Michael snorts. “She had words last week, when I brought you back.”

“I recall,” Katrina says dryly, and Chris resolves to get the full story out of them. 

They enter a turbolift and after a minute or so, Katrina says, “I hope you’ll be very happy together.”

“Thank you, Katrina,” Michael says warmly.

“Thank you,” echoes Chris, a little startled to realise that he and Michael are officially a couple. Although he supposes that ought to have been obvious already, given the fact that she’s altered the timeline to rescue him. He wonders nervously if Dr Burnham will think he’s good enough for her brilliant daughter.

“It’s going to be fine,” Michael says, apparently reading his mind. Or perhaps his face, he thinks ruefully. “She already knows how highly regarded you are, and how much I care about you.”

He nods. “Okay.”

The turbolift comes to a halt, and they follow Katrina a short distance down the hallway and into her office.

“Do you want tea, coffee, or something stronger?” she asks.

“Something stronger, please,” he says.

She nods, and goes to the replicator in the corner, then opens a nearby cabinet and brings out a very familiar looking bottle and a glass. She brings them both over to him, then fetches two cups from the replicator.

“To the future,” she says, and Michael echoes it with him.

It’s dizzying to realise he has a future again, and even more dizzying to realise he’ll be spending it with Michael Burnham. 

“Alright, let’s get this conversation over with before word gets around that you’re back and my office gets besieged.”

Chris feels Michael’s grip tighten on his hand, and he squeezes back. “Hit it,” he says.

_*** Transmission Ends ***_


End file.
